The lost star
by NarcissistAnachronistic
Summary: When Lucy picks a request off the board that calls for a fire wizard and a celestial mage to search for the most powerful celestial spirits key it seems obvious that they should go; but since Lucy showed Natsu the flyer hes been acting very strange. They eventually accept and everyone is curious about the key except Natsu. Does he know more than he's letting on?
1. prologue

Prologue ~ When the days are cold

 **DISCLAIMER: well I obviously don't own fairytail**

 **So this is my very first fanfiction (yay) I plan on writing more depending on how popular this gets. The title will be lyrics to a well known song so try to guess it :D I really don't want to deal with any hate so if you have something bad to say keep it to yourself! Anyways now that that's dealt with ON WITH THE SHOW!**

It was raining and dusk had fallen.

Shouts and yells rose throughout the forest, causing the ravens and crows to take to the air. A young boy that looked to be the age of eight ran swiftly by, skimming low hanging bare branches and barely missing the dead tall pines that towered over him as he moved. There had been a drought for ten years and it took a large toll on the forest, so he should feel grateful for the pouring rain; but right now it was just a pain in the ass. His tattered cloak covered his face and it fluttered behind him as he left muddy footprints wherever he stepped. The rain blurred his vision and hung on his eyelashes. He looked up ahead at a tall mountain whose peak was hidden in the grey, stormy clouds and muttered under his breath;

"Almost there"

He looked down from the mountains and into his hand, where a small black key lay. The rain slowly trickled down the edges and along the chain, in which the key was connected to. It was absolutely breathtaking; the key was made out of the finest obsidian and was perfectly cut revealing a small dragon wrapped around the key. The dragon's eyes which seemed to glow with life were two blood red rubies that reflected the shadows lingering in the forest deeps.

"There he is!" footfalls echoed across the still forest air as they gained ground on the hooded kid. The boy quickly thrust the key into his pocket and started running again, his breathing heavy as he outpaced the soldiers.

Soon the young boy arrived at the base of the mountain. He started to climb up the jagged rocks that jutted out from the sheer rock face. After a few cuts and scrapes he became level with the tree tops and could see the flashes of purple that the soldiers wore through the foliage as they reached the edge of the forest. Just as he expected the soldiers that were chasing him emerged from underbrush.

Their royal purple cloaks swished around their feet as the wind picked up. The figure on the mountain quickly braced himself in order to fight the powerful wind that threatened to throw him off. As the wind died down he started to climb again expertly pulling himself along the smooth surface. His finely tuned hearing picked up the orders that were flying around the small army, and he was able to dodge the bullets that bounced along the rock face were he was just standing.

Round after round the bullets slammed into the spot were he just was standing. He looked down at the small purple specks that surrounded the cliff; they raised their guns and fired at him only to find the bullet falling short since he was so high up. The kid snickered under his breath before relaxing confident that no bullets could hit him. He started to resume his climb and had gone a good ten feet before a stray bullet came flying at top speed straight into his right arm. Warm scarlet blood ran down his arm and mixed in with the cold rain that fell.

"Damn" he hissed through his teeth as his other senses dulled but the bullet wound pain heighted to become almost unbearable. He allowed his arm to hang at his side he scaled the cliff one-handed.

After what felt like an hour of climbing the air became so thin he had trouble breathing and sweat glistened on his forehead. The blood had dried and caked over the wound and the sharp biting pain had dulled to become an annoying throbbing. He looked down and his head swam; he could no longer see the soldiers and the trees were a large sea of brown. The rain had stopped but that just left him soak to the skin. If he squinted hard enough he could see the blurred land mass of Fiore across the ocean but that was only because of his extraordinary vision. Fiore- he longed to visit someday but whenever he asked his father he was always turned down with a sharp "no."

He reached into his pocket and held the warm key. He dazed out until he shook his head and remember what his father told him to do and resumed his treacherous climb. He reached up and his fingered curled over the top of the cliff and he pulled himself up and was hit with a face full of hot air.

The mountain that he was climbing was hollow and filled half-way with molten _lava_. It bubbled and flowed thickly inside the volcano, and sparks and ashes flew with the strong air current that tugged at his cloak. The heat reminded him of his father and he had to fight back tears that threatened to fall.

"Reminds you of home doesn't it" a cruel voice said before being followed by a heartless laugh. The young boy's head jerked up at the sound and when he saw the speaker his eyes filled with hate and he started to growl; pulling the black key out of his pocket and held it to his heart.

"Now, now why don't you stop that dreadful growling and hand the key _to me_." He said his words hanging in the air. The man was dressed in a dark purple robe with red flecks' sprinkled along the sleeves and front. His hair looked bleached white, and his pale blue eyes had only one emotion showing- greed.

"You would only use it to hurt other people and make yourself more powerful." The young boy growled out at the man, putting all of his hate into those few words. The man just laughed it off and then looked the young boy in the eye thirst for power practically coming off of him "So what if a few people die." He smirked at the horrified expression on the kids face. "It's for the greater good; the kingdom of Fiore needs a better king the old man should have kicked the bucket ages ago." He drawled on "and it wouldn't just be me whose powerful, you of course already are." The man then threw off his cloak revealing expensive armor studded with sapphires and had a Z crossed an S etched into his chest plate. He drew his sword and raised it into the air as it reflected the warm glow of the lava into the night sky. The man raised his voice and yelled to the heavens "Soon the name of Zaros Steele will strike fear into the citizen's hearts!"

"I won't let you." The young boy once frozen in fear bravely stepped forward and threw off his cloak as well revealing pointed teeth and red eyes. But most noticeably was the dark reddish pink hair from which horns grew. He lashed his tail back and forth around his legs and raised his great dragon wings as if he was about to take flight. He pulled his clawed hand that held the small black key over the edge of the volcano so it was hovering over the bubbling lava.

Zaros's eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't dare." he replied his voice shaking with fear as his only chance for power started to slip away. "I will and you know it; my father told me to and I plan on carrying out his final wish." The boy said his voice steady and mind clear. He raised his voice~

"I call upon the heavens and my brethren, seal the power of the Demon Dragon until the day my key is found. Commence the 99 seals!" the boy yelled into the stars, and let go of the small black key.

Time slowed down; the young boy's horns, tail and wings shrunk into his body until they disappeared completely. His teeth and claws retracted as his eyes turned black and his hair changed into a light shade of pink. The key still falling hit the lava with a small splash and then disappeared from sight. The boy pleased that he could carry out his fathers wish smile for the first time since is dad vanished. And that smile was the last thing Zaros saw before a blinding white light filled his vision as the island exploded.

 _And on that fateful day a few stars fell from the sky and disappeared. No one else noticed but one little girl who was looking out the window that night. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at the space those stars used to fill and her destiny was written._

 **Yea I know kind of bad right but if I get at least 5 reviews I promise I'll update**

 **Now im pretty sure everyone knows who the boy is along with the little girl. Zaros Steele though he's the villain in this I made him up with help from a name generator and a stupid piece of steel/metal that I cut my self on earlier today.**

 **I really hope you guy enjoyed this and remember I will update when I get at least 5 reviews :D (im sorry that my grammar sucks) and this is going to be nalu so haters plz leave. Natsu is going to be slightly calmer in this so yea.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! ~ SilverSkye**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ And the cards all fold

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own it duh**

 **Like a minute after I posted my epilogue 'the real dark misery' reviewed and it made my well night considering its 2 am right now XD anyways thank you and whoever faved thank you (here I am freaking out about a few reviews, follows and favs lol) anyways you guys aren't here to hear me talk so ON WITH THE SHOW! *That's my catch phrase now ***

It was mid morning at the fairytail guild hall. Everything was normal and the guild echoed with laughter and chatter. Natsu and Gray were going head to head, Ezra was enjoying a strawberry cake while chatting with Mira, and Lucy was looking for a job on the request board.

"Still looking?" Mira called over to Lucy who was busily scanning the board. "Uh hum." replied Lucy lost in though. She was about to give up when suddenly a flash of red caught her eye. "Found one!" exclaimed Lucy as she swiftly pulled the tattered paper out from where it was buried amongst the other jobs. The poster said:

 **WANTED**

 **A Fire Wizard and a Celestial Mage**

 **The Demon Dragon gate key vanished ten years ago and was last seen on Dragon Spiral Island, when the island exploded. Rumor has it that it has resurfaced, unscathed and unharmed. It says that the key dwells in a hidden cavern under rumble and molten lava. In order to touch the key the person must be a celestial mage or spirit, and to get past all the traps the person must know fire magic.**

 **The Demon Dragon spirit is supposedly the most powerful spirit of them all rumored to be a hundred times more powerful than the Celestial Spirit King.**

 **The Demon Dragons name is unknown and the spirit has never been under a contract.**

 **The key is pure obsidian and has a dragon wrapped around the handle. The dragon's eyes are fire red rubies and the key glows at the touch. Once found give the key to the Steele Sapphire organization to collect your reward.**

 **REWARD**

 **50 million jewel**

Lucy's eyes practically bugged out of her head at the price "fifty-million jewel that could pay my rent for years!" she exclaimed. "Natsu I found the perfect job that we both can do." She singsonged as she skipped to where Natsu and Gray were getting ready to through down. The fire mage was getting his fire dragon iron fist ready while the ice mage was in ice make position, and they were trading insults back and forth

"Flame-brain"

"Ice- prick"

"Dragon breath"

'Numb-skHey Luce!" Natsu broke off his insult to see what his favorite team mate needed. "Hey Natsu" Lucy said as she walked over to where he was standing and shoved the flyer in his face. "Read this it's the perfect job don't you think and the rewards amazing!" her eyes grew little hearts as she thought about the money. Natsu let out a little laugh and said "I would love to Luce but all I see is paper." Lucy squeaked "oops sorry Natsu" and pulled it out from his face and handed it to him.

As Natsu started to read his face fell and the fire that was burning on his right fist went out until the only emotion he showed was fear. He muttered something under his breath and then he breathed in really deep and started to walk out the large doors. "Natsu where are you going." Lucy called out to him wondering what the hell shaked him up so badly. "That's just it im not going." He called back over his shoulder. "But why" Lucy's large orbs filled with disbelief. "Just cause." He said as he pulled open the door.

"Oi, dummy we aren't done!" Gray yelled out to Natsu; mad that he just walked on their brawl. Natsu spun around and said to Gray with a straight face "Find someone else to beat you up I don't feel like it today." The entire guild which had stopped their conversation to listen on the two loudest members were shocked, Natsu the fire headed idiot had just turned down a fight in a calm non-destructive way. Even Gray was surprised. All the fuss and attention had called over Ezra who was fuming because in the commotion someone had knocked her cake to the ground.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she yelled at him as the bystanders made way for the red-head who was already equipped in her heavens wheel armor. Natsu allow the door to close behind him with a slam as he turned to face the Erza. His sensitive hearing picked up a few "oh he's dead" and "wouldn't want to be him" floating around the crowd as Erza walked to him. Natsu turned around and looked Erza in the eye before standing his ground.

"I told Gray I don't feel like battling today and the same rules apply to you Erza." Natsu said causing a murmur of disbelief, pity, and amusement to run through the crowd. Erza stopped walking towards him shock written plain over her face. She raised her sword and brought it crashing down on Natsu.

Except it went straight through _air._

Nastu had dodged the swipe and was standing right behind Erza. Before Erza even had time to blink, Natsu had placed a Fire dragon Iron fist to the back of her head and left her lying on the ground. The entire guild froze. When Natsu looked back at the crowd that had gathered; Lucy saw a flash of red reflected in his eye.

As he turned away Lucy shrugged it off, reassuring herself that it was just the lighting but it still left a cold empty feeling in her heart. Natsu stood in the entrance to the guild with the light streaming on his left side of his face while putting the rest in shadow. He cradled his right arm and rubbed a spot on the back of his arm; lost in thought. He turned around so he was facing Lucy and looked at her almost like it was painful.

"I will go with you on the job to find the stupid key, but mark my words if we complete that job successfully…." He turned away and put one foot out the door, and whispered as if what he said next was his greatest secret "if it is completed successfully…."

" _I will never be the same."_

"We leave on Tuesday" he said briskly as he let the guild doors slam behind him as he walked out, leaving the stunned expression of his guild mates behind.

He looked up at the sky, scanning the blue as if he could see the stars that came out each night. His onyx eyes found the spot where the Demon Dragon constellation would be if it was still around.

"Oh Lucy, why did you pick _that_ job?"

 **Aww Natsu's so cute (fangirl squeal)**

 **He just beat up Erza and he still around to talk about it XD**

 **Id like to thank every one for reviewing it, faving and following really made my day I really didn't expect to get feedback this fast**

 **To the 'chocolate rain' I'm probably am not going to do updates on reviews anymore I just did that for the first chapter cause I would just take it down if it was just going to sit there unread.**

 **I will update when ever I feel like it but I promise you guys will get a chapter every week ;D ~ SilverSkye**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ And the saints we see

 **DISCLAIMER: Trust me if did own Fairytail, Nalu would totally be a thing.**

 **OMG I cant thank you guys enough! All the reviews follows and favs are coming in so fast and every time I get a little notification my heart just fills with happiness! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while now schools has started and bleh I cant sleep in anymore, which means I cant pull any all nighters**

 **On a sad note a few days ago I got a real hateful comment from a guest, except this one isn't welcomed here. Here's what his review said for those who haven't seen it yet though I deleted it so you shouldn't see it any more~**

":f*** you and Lucy you both suck hope you rot in hell F*** You S*** hope you die soon hope someone kill you in your sleep Hope someone r*** you in you and your mother and cut off your head and burn your body"

 **I apologize for any underage readers who had to read that. And in response to that guest if he's still reading my story I would just like him to know that I have a set of throwing knifes that I have been using since I was 5 and I am quite handy with a bow. Oh yea I also play hockey and our team is undefeated. So I dare him to try to touch me. And you sure hope for a lot of things XD**

 **And I'm quite sure Lucy would love to give you a piece of her mind, better watch out for that Lucy kick. Btw you just told a 13 year old girl to die; I** _ **hope**_ **you're happy I sure am :D**

 **Anyways back to the story,**

 **I love all your guys predictions about the spirit but here's a little hint from the prologue.**

"I call upon the heavens and **my brethren** , seal the power of the Demon Dragon until the day **my key** is found. Commence the 99 seals!" the boy yelled into the stars, and let go of the small black key.

 **Remember who the kid is? :D**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW! (I love doing that)**

The guild members all stood frozen in shock surprise written over every member of the guilds face. They stood like that for a few minutes until a bright flash of white and a familiar voice snapped them out of their daze.

"Miss Lucy are you all right I felt a disturbance, and I came to see what happened that could cause your beautiful face to show unease." A young mans voice said, the lines smoothly falling off his lips. **(A/N I soooo wanted to write "I felt a disturbance in the force." Go star wars!)**

"LOKE?!" the guild exclaimed. Loke hasn't visited the guild for a while and everyone was surprised to see the playboy again.

"Why are you guys so surprised it's not like I died or anything." He joked, a smile easily lighting up his pretty face. Then he turned to Lucy and the smiled turned into to worry. "What's wrong Lucy?" he asked staring her right in the eyes.

She looked away from the hazel eyes that seemed to stare into her soul and muttered "It's Natsu, ever since I've shone him the job request he's been acting really strange." She said her voice cracking with emotion. Loke let out a small sigh and gently grabbed her chin and turned her so she was looking straight at him "Do you think I can see the request" he asked quietly so only she could hear. "Ya" she nodded and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out from her pocket.

"Here" she said giving him the flyer

Loke uncrumbled the paper and smoothed it out before reading. As his eyes scanned the paper Lucy could hear him sharply take a breath before dropping his glasses and them smashing on the floor. His hands started to shake as his eyes widened and he either did not see the broken glasses or he just didn't care.

"Not now, not now he was finally able to get a life a real one!" the lion muttered his breath coming out in a ragged and harsh rhythm.

The guild saw his reaction and everyone became curious "Loke do you know something about the key and why Natsu reacted like you just did?" Erza asked from behind him her eyes boring a hole his back. Loke realizing how foolish he looked right now stood up and brushed off his pants and pulled out a fresh pair of glasses from who knows where and looked up at the ceiling.

"Me and the Demon Dragon spirit, we were really good friends. Me being the leader of the zodiacs and him being the strongest spirit, it was fun to see who would win; but of course it was always him." He said lost in though not hearing the gasps rippling across the crowd. Loke continued not missing a beat in his story "he would always finish me of in one move, but I didn't care we were buds. We fought all the time and insulted each other more times than I can count. I soon became contracted and we didn't hang out as often as we used to. But one day he and I got separated." Loke breathed in sharply and stopped talking for a minute.

The seconds dragged on and Gray got impatient "well what?!" he yelled to the lion

Loke jerked upwards and glared at Gray and resumed talking "sorry zoned out for a bit; anyways we got separated cause he was pulled into the human world. People started hearing about the most powerful spirit and started searching for the spirit and the key. But no one ever found him to my knowledge."

Everyone processed the new information that Loke gave until Wendy piped up "Wait if no ones ever found him then how do you know?" The Zodiac leader was then met with a wave of agreement and suspicion, to which he stopped with a raised hand. "Well because I found him again and he told me"

Lucy had tried to stop the shock but she soon gave up. This had to be the fiftieth time she was surprised today. "Wait you found him where is he?!" Lucy said her mind racing with questions. Loke shook his head and gently said "that is not my place to tell you."

"Lokeeeee please" Lucy pouted. "I'm sorry Lucy I can't help you." Loke said looking anywhere but those puppy dog eyes. Murmurs pasted through the guild but then quickly died down as a small figure walked to the lion through the parted crowd.

"Loke tell me how does this relate to Natsu." The small man commanded. His question was met with silence that stretched on. "LOKE" he barked. The lion sighed and said "I am forbidden to tell you that master." Macarov narrowed his eyes and asked "by whom?"

The silence stretched on

"LOKE, who forbid you to tell us that." The master yelled at him. Loke turned to look at the master his hazel eyes full of sadness and regret "I am forbidden to tell you that as well, I'm sorry." He whispered his tone deep and hiding past secrets.

He looked at the master and said "but I can tell you that me him were still friends today" he whispered before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell just happened" Gray said from behind Erza, his shield from Loke's gaze.

"I have no idea" Lucy murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear. She walked over to a table and laid down three objects. "What do you all have to do with each other she asked the objects as if they would answer.

The flyer, the key of the lion, and a photo of Natsu and Lucy rested on the table forming a perfect triangle. She rubbed a thumb over Natsu's smiling face and thought:

 _What are you hiding?_

 **Location ~ Foire harbor**

A young man sat at the edge of a dock feet pulled up so he was hugging his knees. His pink hair reflected the setting sun as he stared at across the ocean. His dark black eyes looked as if he was somewhere else. His scarf rippled in the breeze but the young man paid it no mind. If the young man focused he could see a island emerging from the crashing waves on the horizon. Its mountains rose from the ground like twisted spirals and the forest's were a dead sea of brown. In the center of the island rested a huge crater that had a glow red light coming from inside.

"Dragon spiral island, both my home and my nightmare." The young man whispered dreading tomorrow when he would finally set foot on the island after ten long years. The stars started to come out and he searched the sky for his friends' constellation. He found the stars easily watching the lights twinkle in the shape of a lion. He looked north of the lion and saw a large empty space of black sky. The teenager sighed

"I guess I really am forgotten."

 **So that chapter was actually kinda fun to write if you believe it**

 **I love loke he's one of my fav characters behind Zeref, Jellal, and of course Natsu :D**

 **So that was a little bit of history behind the Demon Dragon spirit and Loke**

 **I seriously hope you guys know now who the spirit is XD**

 **I love the fact of Natsu being a spirit I really don't know why lol**

 **Sorry about taking forever to update im planning on doing it every week**

 **I dropped my laptop so now theres a huge crack on the screen but oh well I can still type and it was old anyways.**

 **As always reviews are welcomed and loved (just be nice please) :D**

 **Bye see you next week ~ Silverskye wings**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3~ are all made of gold**

 **IM BACK! Sorry about taking so long I had a severve case of writers block. Thx for the support and kind words about the flamer it really made my day looking back I kinda over reacted but oh well the past is in the past LET IT G….. (Stop, stop, don't kill me!).**

 **Anywho, because I know my grammar sucks im asking any person who beta reads or even if they want to try it out, if they can do my story thx.**

 **Im going to try to make my chapters longer now so tell me how it goes.**

After that whole Natsu episode the girls decided to get together and have a sleepover before Lucy had to leave on the job with Natsu. They gathered in Lucy's bedroom and then they let the flood of question that they have been holding in come out:

"What's the demon dragon constellation?"

"What does it have to do with Natsu?"

"Where did Natsu go?"

Lucy closed her eyes and let the stream of questions wash over her. When everyone finished and was quiet again Lucy cracked open one eye and sighed. "Listen guys I don't know anymore than you do at what's happening, but I promise you this I will find out." She said sternly as she laid down on her bed and looked out the window. Her large brown orbs looked up at the sky and started to trace the stars like she used to when she was little.

Suddenly a memory came crashing into her mind

 _Layla Heartfilla was a truly beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and her warm chocolate eyes gazed fondly at the little girl next to her. "Lucy honey, its time to go to bed." She said warmly as she picked up Lucy and walked her to her bed from the large bay window that they were currently staring out of._

 _The young girl let out a yawn and sleepily asked "Mama, can you teach me more constellations tomorrow?" Layla smiled down at her daughter and lightly kissed her forehead "of course" she whispered and set the girl down in the expensive bed. Layla walked out of Lucy's bed room and blew out the candle that used to illuminate the room. She started to close the door but was stopped when her daughter's soft voice called out to her. "Hey mama, what's your favorite constellation?"_

 _Layla smiled her angelic smile and gently whispered out to her daughter "the Demon Dragon of course."_

 _Lucy blinked in surprise. The demon dragon was the very first constellation she was taught and there was little known about it. "Have you ever met it?" Lucy questioned wondering why her mother loved it so. Layla shook her head. "no but it is my hope that you will my darling." And with that she closed the door blocking the golden light that streamed from the hallway. Lucy listened as the footsteps faded away before throwing off her covers and ran over to the window. She traced the sky with her finger and watched with delight as it landed on the golden red stars that made up her mamas favorite constellation. She sighed and said under her breath while her finger traced the red stars over and over again "you're my favorite constitution too."_

 _She stared out at the lights for awhile until she noticed something, the stars that made up the Demon dragon started to flicker and then rapidly blink, when to her horror the brilliant red stars started to fall, leaving the sky until they faded completely. A warm feeling entered her heart; it felt like a blazing fire yet it did not burn or cause her any pain. The feeling faded and then she was left with a blank space in the night sky where her favorite constitution used to blaze, while tear flooded her vision and she started to cry grieving over the loss of the stars._

Lucy was surprised she had completely forgotten about that night. She gently touched her face tracing the trail the tears had rolled down, thinking about how her younger self had claimed the Demon Dragon constellation as her favorite. Lucy's train of thought was interrupted by Lissiana when she yelled out to her

"Come on Lucy lets have a pillow fight!" she said as she raised her fluffy white pillow into striking position. But before she could swing, Erza ran over yelling "I shall destroy your for knocking over my cake earlier today" and with a mighty Erza swing she was sent flying.

Lucy sweat dropped as Wendy chimed up from where she was playing with Charle. "You know she didn't knock over your cake Erza. She was actually on the opposite side of the room from you." Erza eyes widen and she leaned out the window next to Lucy and called out into the night "SORRY LISSIANA!"

The girls finally settled down and soon the even breathing could be heard. _I'd better get some sleep too_ Lucy thought as she laid down on her pillow and fell asleep.

Lucy woke up with a huge yawn. She sleepily looked around noting that everyone else had left already. She picked up her key ring that was sitting on her dresser. "Open gate of the clock, Horologium!" the said spirit appeared with a puff of smoke "Hello, anything that I can do for you?" the clock questioned. "Yea, can you tell me the time?" she said stifling a yawn. "9:45" he stated and then vanished sensing his job was done. "Shit, I'm supposed to meet Natsu at the train station at 10!" she cried her tiredness disappearing like dew in the morning sun. She ran around grabbing her keys and throwing on clothes, she quickly grabbed a bagel and ran out the door.

Lucy arrived at the train station, swallowed the rest of the bagel then looked around. She quickly did a double take. Natsu was causally leaning up against a pole in a completely different outfit. He wore a black shirt with only one arm showing but unlike his last outfit this one had a crimson dragon print wrapped around his torso with the tail twisted around the single sleeve. He of course still wore his scarf but he had a dark red cloak covering his spiky pink hair. He pulled the cloak off his head and walked over to Lucy. Lucy braced herself for the long speech that was bound to come, but it never came. Natsu simply said "Our train number is A 13." And walked towards the said train and boarded with a dumbfounded Lucy on his heels.

Natsu stared out the window as the train began to move. He had left happy with Wendy afraid that the little blue feline might get hurt. Happy had happily agreed with him see as he would get to spend more time with Charle. He forced down his motion sickness and he started to fall asleep.

Lucy looked over at the sleeping dragon slayer and had to fight down a blush that rose to her cheeks. _He's kind of cute._ She admitted. Her face then took a more serious expression as she thought about his reaction to the job. Lucy eyed the cloak warily; since when did Natsu wear cloaks?! He looked slightly pale but other than that he was doing a dang good job of not letting his motion sickness show. Come to think of it he didn't even complain once when she told him that they were going to take the train. WTF!

They sat in silence for a long time until Natsu spoke

"I'm sorry Igneel."

Lucy jumped in surprise. She didn't think that Natsu was still awake. She looked over at the mage and saw him staring out the window. His glazed eyes staring at a unknown object with a faraway look as if he was remembering something.

"I failed you." Natsu said, seeming to have forgotten that Lucy was there. Lucy was dumbfounded, how the hell did Natsu fail Igneel?" she wondered.

Just then the train came to a lurching stop and the conductor yelled "Foire Harbor!"

Lucy and Natsu stood up and swiftly walked out of the train. They walked along the docks until they came across a man willing to cheaply sell his boat. They had decided against renting due to the fact it will probably end up destroyed.

Natsu paid the man and thanked him then climbed into the small yacht with Lucy following suite. He gazed off into the hazy horizon and steered the boat to a fixed angel.

The boat caught the wind and they started to move. The boat's bow chewed the water in front of them. The sea salt sprayed into Lucy's face as she laughed her giggles getting lost in the sound of the waves. Eventually, Lucy could see an island emerging from the abyss. Two twin mountains that resembled towers rose from the ground and a large sea of brown stood in the middle between the two.

They soon reached the shore as the small raft hit the rocky shore. Just like they predicted the boat cracked down the middle and fell apart. _I swear fairy tail's cursed to break every thing they touch!_ Lucy sweat dropped.

They stepped out of the broken boat and made their way to the center of the island. As they walked up the rough shoreline, Natsu couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

 **So that's the end of chapter 3. I now have all the chaps written down, just need to type them up. Im also going to go and proofread and edit the first few chaps**

 **O yea from this point on Im probably not going to do a little talk thing before and after the chap, just because I feel like its cheating. I mean like ive seen storys where about half of it is just the author talking. And im not doing disclaimers anymore cause their a pain and im lazy. If any of you have problems with that then here we go~**

 **I DON'T FUCKING OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **You happy?**

 **Love ya remember review,fav,and follow thanks so much. :D**

 **~ silverskye out**


End file.
